jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Kil
(novelisation)Benson, Raymond (7 November 2002). "Chapter 18: A New Moon", Die Another Day. | occupation = Security chief of Gustav Graves' Ice Palace Aide to Zao | affiliation = Graves Corporation | status = Deceased, killed with laser | role = Henchman | portrayed = Lawrence Makoare | first_appearance = Die Another Day (film) | last_appearance = Die Another Day (novelisation) }} Mr. Kil is the fictional head of security at Ice Palace of diamond magnate Gustav Graves and an aide to terrorist, Zao. A supporting antagonist portrayed by Māori actor Lawrence Makoare, he appeared during the 2002 James Bond film, Die Another Day, and its accompanying novelization by Raymond Benson. Biography On his arrival at Gustav Graves' ice palace in Iceland, James Bond is met by one of the diamond magnate's henchmen, who introduces himself as Mr. Kil; to which the spy quips "Now there's a name to die for." Graves then arrives and enters the palace with Bond. He is later seen lurking menacingly in the background after Graves demonstrates his satellite, Icarus, to a jubilant crowd. Taking the suitcase containing the remote controls for Icarus, Kil and other henchmen leave the area, carefully pursued by Bond. While spying at Kil through the window, Bond is found by a security guard. He manages to overpower the man, but Kil sees the fight outside, though he does not see who is fighting. After sounding the alarm, Kil and his henchmen go outside to search for the intruder. However, Bond is saved by MI6 operative (and double agent) Miranda Frost, who pulls the fleeing spy into a passionate embrace to give the impression that they are lovers. Stumbling upon the pair kissing, Kil and his men leave them be. Kil makes his final appearance during the interrogation of Bond's American ally, Jinx. Sent to kill rogue North Korean agent Zao, Jinx is caught by Graves and subjected to torture by electric shock. When she refuses to disclose information, Zao turns his sidearm over Kil and orders him to dispose of her. However, rather than shoot her, Kil insists on using the nearby industrial laser. Unamused, Zao tells him not to "leave a mess" as he leaves. As the laser edges towards her head, she is rescued by 007 who intervenes and stops the machine - only to be jumped by Kil. The two men brawl around the room, all the time narrowly avoiding a lethal web of laser beams generated by the malfunctioning equipment. Eventually Kil overpowers Bond and prepares to deliver the finishing blow with a razor-sharp hairpin. Suddenly, Jinx grabs the machine's swinging controls and activates the laser; cutting through the back of Mr. Kil's cranium. The pair then use the laser to cut off the dead man's hand to unlock the facility's bio-metrically sealed door. Behind the scenes Mr. Kil does not appear in the video game 007 Legends because Zao replaces him in the fight of lasers against Bond. Except that, unlike Mr. Kil, Zao survives this fight. Gallery KillMeetsBond.png|Kil meets Bond at Iceland KillAlarm.png|Kil sounds the alarm ZaoKill.png|Zao tells Kil to kill Jinx KillFight.png|Kil and Bond fight KillDeath.png|Kil's death KillHandEscape.png|Bond uses Kil's hand to get out of the building References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Villains Mr. Kil Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Pawns Category:New Zealanders